


Where You Start Doesn't Mean Where You End

by S4m



Category: Creep (2014), DarkHarvest00, Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Marble Hornets, SCP Foundation, Tribe Twelve, Whispered Faith, scp sedition
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Crossing Timelines, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daddy Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Gaslighting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Pet Names, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Smoking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m
Summary: After talking about a case about a hairless creature attacking people in the woods, Jay Merrick finds himself in the middle of trouble again. Out of the frying pan, into the fire, he finds himself thrust into a world of thieves, murderers, monsters and the very worst humanity has to offer.This is a story about loss. It's about fear and pain and anguish and suffering.But most of all, this story is about change...for better or worse.
Relationships: Alex/Chris (DarkHarvest00), Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Evan/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID), Evan/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID), Evan/Vinny (Everyman HYBRID), HABIT/Jay (Marble Hornets), HABIT/Patrick (MLAndersen0), Jay Merrick/Patrick (MLAndersen0), Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Jessa/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID), Lexx/Stephanie
Kudos: 5





	Where You Start Doesn't Mean Where You End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amateur Ambitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891499) by [S4m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m). 



> Based off an rp with Too-Much-BTD-Stuff back when they were Too-Much-Slender-Stuff. God, writing that sentence made me feel old. I'm writing this to vent. I don't mean to hurt anyone with this. If you're in a relationship like this, please, leave. I'm saying this now, I don't condone the abuse that takes place here. While there will be moments that Habit seems sympathetic, he's still a monster, and that's kind of the point. Bad people can have terrible things happen to them, but that doesn't make their actions right. It just means they had bad things happen to them.

If Jay Merrick had to pinpoint the exact moment in his life where things started going terribly wrong again, it'd probably be the night he met HABIT.

Fresh off the heels of receiving a rather substantial paycheck, Jay needed a drink. Badly. So, heading down to the local bar, just for a single nightcap, Jay found himself sitting next to a slightly portly man. The phrase Dad bod came to mind when seeing him, beard and everything.

They hit it off surprisingly well. At first, at least. The man was more than willing to listen to Jay, though if it was due to his fatherly nature or the hard whiskey he'd had, Jay wasn't sure. 

"-never ran as fast in my life, except for when The Operator was after-"

"Pardon? Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say- Operator?" The man was staring at Jay rather intently, in a way that made Jay just a little uncomfortable.

"Erm- yeah. Why?"

The man studied Jay's face. His hands, his expression, his whole being. It was actually starting to cause Jay more than a little anxiety when the man's eyes travelled beyond him to the newest patron.

"Get. Out."

And then the man was gone, no explanation or anything. Jay barely had the chance to open his mouth to ask any questions at all.

Glancing back at where the man had been looking, he didn't see anything off about the other man. He was short, and wearing a baseball cap indoors, but that was no reason to have seemingly panicked like the man had.

The glint of metal twinkled just barely in his peripheral vision before the gun fired.

Everything was silent for a split second as a man crumpled near the entrance.

Then everything was not.

It was as if Hell had broken loose on Earth. Screaming, everyone started to run, pushing and shoving their way towards the exit. Those that fell were trampled, limbs crunching and torsos cracking under the heavy footfalls from above. They killed one another in their interest to stay alive. 

Jay joined the frenzy, his heart in his throat as more gunshots rang off. His ears ringing, he could just barely remain conscious of the fact that bottles were being broken, impromptu weapons made along with the sharp cracks of flesh being broken.

That was, until one raked his right arm.

Jay cried out in pain, part of the glass breaking off and staying nestled snugly in the skin. Adrenaline racing through his body, he made his way for the restrooms, ducking inside the nearest available one and locking the stall door behind him. He sat down on the toilet, pulling his feet up and rolling his sleeve to his shoulder blade to get a look at the injury, nearly vomiting in the process.

The glass was imbedded deep. Gritting his teeth, Jay reached for it and shakily wrapped his fingers around the intrusion. The noise as it slid out made him want to pass out, but the sound of someone entering the bathroom kept him awake.

" **Oh? I smell a little rabbit~** "

Jay covered his mouth so he didn't scream as the first stall door was crushed in with a loud bang. Shaking, he reached to undo the stall lock as silently as possible. Maybe- Maybe if he was fast enough, he could get out before whoever was moving towards his stall could get him.

Right as the second stall door was bashed, Jay threw the door open and booked it for the exit. What he hadn't counted on, however, was the floor being slick with something warm and wet. Tripping, he landed on his face, hands narrowly saving him a broken nose.

Someone picked him up from behind and smashed his face into the tile, cracking it from the force exerted. Dully aware of being tossed and painfully hitting his back against the air dryer, Jay regained his senses real quick at the sight of the man.

Soaked in blood. Muscle and rage, with a malicious smile, death, smiling so gleefully. It was a nightmare, a living nightmare.

Cowering before the bloodstained man, Jay whimpered in fear, clutching his wounded arm. He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow.

...

It never came.

Instead, Jay felt the man sniffing him. The blood loss and drinks he'd had was enough to make him woozy, but he could still make out some of the words the man was saying.

" **...Corenthal.....lead.....but......The Operator.....Why?** "

And then he was being wrenched upright. Jay let out a strained cry, his slashed arm protesting the movement. The man, once so enthralled with Jay's pain and suffering now seemed to have changed his mind. He snarled at the quivering detective, backhanding him across the face. Jay tasted blood as something in his mouth snapped, what felt like a tooth rolling across his tongue, threatening to choke him should he swallow it.

'' **Shut the fuck up.** ''

And then the world inverted in on itself. The blood coated bathroom became a swirl of crimson and purple. Despite himself, Jay clung to the strange man, afraid he may be lost in the colors should he let go.

It felt like hours before the world came back into focus. In reality, it was only a few minutes, but to someone so unaccustomed to teleportation as Jay had grown over the years, it was no wonder his stomach emptied onto the hardwood floor.

" **Ewwwww. Ugh, great, a puker. VINNNNNNIIIIIE!** " The man yelled. He was pleased to hear the quickly coming footsteps of the other occupant of the house he'd brought Jay to. Not that he didn't like a reason to punish Vinnie, but it was good to have proof that he'd adequately broken him into coming at his beck and call.

"Yes, HABIT?" Vinnie asked softly, grimacing at the sight of a new victim.

" **This is Jay. I'm keeping him. Clean him up.** "

And then HABIT was gone. Where? Vinnie didn't want to know, instead moving to Jay's side, careful to avoid the puddle of sick.

"Hey- Hey. Everything's going to be okay. Let's get you cleaned up, alright?" Vinnie remarked softly, like the way you would speak to a baby deer. Jay nodded, clinging to Vinnie for dear life as he was led to the bathroom first, to take care of his arm, most prominently.

With his arm bandaged, Jay was numb to the whole experience that happened next. The shower, changing into the clothes Vinnie had left for him on the sink. It was rather difficult with one arm, but Jay made it work. He contemplated going out, but hesitated. Did he really want to risk running into- what had the man called him? HABIT? 

Curling up on the bathroom floor, using a towel as a pillow, Jay stared at the ceiling before sinking into a dark, undreaming sleep.


End file.
